


Stand-in

by Felidae5



Series: Mischievous: mini-series [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Not really a prank, but still worth a grin.Prompt: "I can explain"
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Mischievous: mini-series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833844
Kudos: 6





	Stand-in

_Stand-in_

"I can explain."  
"Try me."  
"...I understand, this looks -questionable."  
"Seto, you're sitting on our bed, naked, cradling a man-sized _toy_. You can't fathom the questions going through my head right now."  
"I rather I can. Besides, you were the one who gifted this to me."  
"So you got something to cuddle up to, when you're overseas. Something that reminds you of me."  
"My point exactly. It is perfectly normal."  
"No, Seto. A _blow-up doll's_ perfectly normal. A _dakimakura's_ perfectly normal. This. Is disturbing."  
"I had no objections whatsoever when you customed your precious F.A.B.U.L.O.U.STM doll."  
"Of course not; he looks like you."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Uhm, inflated ego, much?"  
"In other words, _you_ having a Dutch Wife copy of me is perfectly ok, but _my_ substitute for you is not?"  
"Seto, look at it. It's got literally _nothing_ in common with me."  
"I did name him Katsu-chin."  
"You got no idea how much worse that makes it."  
"By all means, I fail to understand why you are so upset about me putting your gift to good use."  
"....Seto, I could let pass that you're making out with your BEWD plushie. But I really draw the line at the Bad DragonTM strap-on."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
With a nod to whovever wrote the story that brought baddragon.com first to my attention. Oh, and 'Dutch Wife' is Japanese slang for blow-up doll. Why, I don't really think I want to know.


End file.
